


The 2 New Students: Prequel

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, gunfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of Madjuan's friends, and enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction and Dawn's Arrival

Ok. This is a prequel to my story the 2 new students. This will explain the origins of madjuan’s friends, enemies, and how he met dawn.

Disclaimer: I don’t own phineas and ferb, any AC/DC songs or pokemon.

p.s. chicken’s real name is Christian.

 

Voice: madjuan…

Madjuan: uhh. 

Voice: madjuan….

Madjuan: uhh! What do you want…?

Voice: MADJUAN!!

Madjuan: OW! WHAT!!??

Voice: GET UP!! IT’S TIME FOR SCHOOL!

Madjuan: yeah, whatever.

Madjuan: hi. You’re probably wondering who I am, huh? Well, I’ll tell you. My name’s madjuan. I live here in New Mexico. I go to school and I’m in the 8th grade. That voice you herd? That was my mom. She usually takes me to school. I’m constantly going to school, where my enemies Leroy and Paul are. But, I’ll explain them later. Right now, I have to get to school.

Madjuan got on his mom’s car and headed for school. 

Mom: have a nice day at school.

Madjuan: ok. Bye mom.

She left the campus. 

Madjuan: well, well, well. Here again. Nothing ever new happens.

He went to the cafeteria to have breakfast, where his best friend Christian, or as people would call him “chicken” was at.

Madjuan: hey chicken.

Chicken: hey madjuan.

Madjuan: chicken, we do the same thing everyday! We get up, get dressed, come to school, eat breakfast, go to 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th, go home, do whatever you want to do, got to bed, and start the entire process all over again. Don’t you think there should be something new? 

Chicken: yeah, I guess.

Madjuan: watch, any moment now, a teacher will say, “let’s go to 1st”

Teacher: let’s go to 1st!

Madjuan: see, what I’d tell yah?!

All the students headed for 1st period. 

Madjuan: ah! U.S history! 

Chicken: I sure hope Leroy and Paul didn’t come.

Madjuan and chicken went straight to their U.S history class. When they got there, all the students in their class, especially Paul and Leroy, walked in.

Madjuan: oh look chicken, guess what the cat dragged in.

Chicken: I know.

Leroy: shut up madjuan and chicken! 

Madjuan: you shut up. We could both drop you AND Paul.

Chicken: that’s right!

Paul: you and your little friend can’t do anything to us.

Madjuan: you wanna bet?

Chicken: yeah, you to you wannabe Leroy!

Leroy: that’s it! I’ve had it! 

Leroy was about to punch madjuan in the face, when the teacher walked in.

Teacher: Leroy! Paul! Leave them alone.

Leroy: your lucky the teacher saved you.

Madjuan: shut up you wannabe friend stealer.

Leroy: you watch out. 

Madjuan: like he could do anything to us.

Chicken: yeah.

Madjuan: those two? That was Leroy and Paul, my 2 mortal enemies. They can be a real pain in the butt if you don’t watch it. And that’s chicken, my bff, or best friend forever. He is one of the very few of my friends who have not gone sides with Leroy.

Chicken: madjuan, who are you talking to?

Madjuan: all the people who are reading this.

Chicken: reading what?

Madjuan: never mind chicken. Never mind.

Teacher: ok students, let’s turn to chapter 5, section 1.

Madjuan: I swear chicken, if nothing new happens, I’m calling my mom to come get me. You should do that to.

Chicken: maybe.

All through out the period, nothing happened. About 10 minutes before everyone was going to be let out for 2nd period, the phone rang.

Teacher: hello, can I help you? ….. ok. ok. bye. Students, we have a new student coming in today! I’ll go get her.

Madjuan: your going to get her? Awesome. I hope she’s hot.

Chicken: don’t get your hopes up.

Teacher: and now students, I want to introduce you to miss dawn berlitz.

Just then, a girl with pink boots, blue eyes, blue hair, with a white hat with a half pink pokeball on it walked in.

Madjuan: (she is so hot)

Chicken: (oh man. There he goes again. He always makes that ridiculous face every time he likes someone)

Madjuan: chicken, we can’t let Leroy OR Paul get anywhere near her.

Chicken: we? YOU have to keep them away from her. Not me.

Madjuan: come on. You don’t want her to become another Leroy, right?

Chicken thinks about that for awhile. 

Madjuan: well?

Chicken: your right. I’ll help you.

Madjuan: thanks dude.

Dawn: (who is he? Who ever he is, he’s hot!)

Dawn went and sat next to madjuan.

Madjuan: hi there. I’m madjuan, this is my friend, chicken.

Chicken: nice to meet you.

Dawn: nice to meet you too, madjuan.

Madjuan: (she is so beautiful)

Dawn: (he is so handsome)

Ring Ring.

The bell rang for 2nd period.

Dawn: what do you have next madjuan?

Madjuan: Spanish.

Dawn: really? Me too.

Madjuan: (YES!!!)

Madjuan and chicken headed to Spanish.

Chicken: um, madjuan, why were you so nervous back there?

Madjuan: because, I think I like her.

Chicken: she just started here.

Madjuan: so? Besides, we have to protect her from those 2 morons back there.

Paul: I know how to get back at madjuan.

Leroy: how?

Paul here is the plan…

 

What do you think the plan is? I’ll try and update this ASAP. Please read and review. Until next time, see yah!


	2. Protecting Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Leroy threatens Madjuan and Dawn, She asks him if he will protect her. will Madjuan do so?

This is chapter 2 of the 2 new students: prequel.

 

Dawn: madjuan? Where is the Spanish class?

Leroy: I’ll show you.

Dawn: bug off creep!

Madjuan: yeah, bug off!

Leroy: you watch yourself, madjuan.

Dawn grabbed Madjuan’s hand and squeezed it.

Madjuan: what are you and “your friend” Paul going to do, huh?

Leroy: you wait. You just wait…

Leroy disappeared, and went back to his lair.

Dawn looked at madjuan with a scared expression.

Dawn: madjuan, what’s he going to do?

Madjuan: don’t worry. Ignore him. Don’t take anything he says serious. 

Dawn: ok. Um, madjuan?

Madjuan: yeah?

Dawn: will you protect me from all danger?

Madjuan: sure.

Dawn: thanks.

Madjuan: let’s get to class. Ok?

Dawn: ok.

Madjuan and Dawn walked up to the Spanish classroom. However, the door was locked.

Madjuan: aw man! The damn door is locked. We’ll just have to wait here.

Meanwhile, at Leroy’s base…

Leroy: damn that madjuan Paul!

Paul: I already told you the plan. I’m not going to tell you it again. And in the end, ms. Dawn berlitz will be all mine! 

Leroy: this better not fail.

Paul: don’t worry, it wont.

Back at the Spanish room…

Teacher: sorry I’m late. I came from the ISSD room.

Chicken: hey madjuan.

Madjuan: um, chicken, can I talk to you, privately?

Chicken: um… sure?

Madjuan: dawn, will you excuse me for a minute?

Dawn gave madjuan a cute smile. The cutest smile he had ever seen.

Dawn: sure.

Chicken: (there he goes again, with that stupid look.) what do you want to talk to me about?

Madjuan: I think Leroy and Paul are trying to kill dawn.

Chicken: WHAT?!?!?!?

Madjuan: I think so dude, I saw Paul carrying a gun.

Chicken: what do we do?

Madjuan: I don’t know. But what ever we do, we’ve got to protect her. 

Chicken: we’ve got to tell pat.

Madjuan: should we?

Just then, pat came up to where the two friends were talking.

Patrick: what’s up, madjuan, chicken? 

Madjuan: pat, we have a new student, and I think Paul is trying to kill her. I saw him carrying a gun. 

Patrick: ok. I’ll help out in anyway I can.

Madjuan: thanks, pat. We’re going to have to get all the help we can.

Teacher: ok, I finally got the door to unlock.

Madjuan: remember you two, don’t let Paul OR Leroy get anywhere near her. Got it?

Chicken and pat: got it.

As the day went by, madjuan stayed by dawn all day, so that his enemies couldn’t get near her. 3rd period came along, and it was not good. Not good at all…

Back at Leroy’s base…

Leroy: CAITLIN!!!

Caitlin: Leroy, there is no need to yell.

Leroy: whatever. Listen, I want you to make friends with that new berlitz girl.

Caitlin: ok. and if she doesn’t want to be my friend?

Leroy: THEN FORCE HER!

Paul: Leroy, pal. Stop yelling. I’m serious, it bugs the hell out of me.

Leroy: whatever Paul. You suit up for the plan Paul. Where’s that bulletproof vest I gave you?

Paul: I told you. I’ll put it on later.

Leroy: JUSTIN!!

Justin: yes sir, Leroy sir?

Leroy: I want you to attack madjuan and his friends. Keep them distracted an away from that berlitz girl. Got it?

Justin: ok. I’ll try.

Leroy: ok my team, MOVE OUT! TO THIRD PERIOD SCIENCE! NOW!!

The team exited the base and headed to third period.

Meanwhile…

Teacher: …and that concludes our Spanish lesion today.

Ring ring.

The bell rang for 3rd period.

Madjuan: hey Dawn? What do you have for 3rd?

Dawn: science.

Madjuan: ok.

Chicken: madjuan. You’d better come see this.

Madjuan ran outside to where chicken was. He saw the worst ting he had ever seen. 

Madjuan: oh no. all my enemies. Leroy, Caitlin, Paul, and Justin. All heading to science. What do we do?

Chicken: I don’t know.

Madjuan: Patrick, do you think you can sneak into Leroy’s base and find something useful? 

Patrick: I could try. What do you want me to look for?

Madjuan: anything that will protect either me or dawn.

Patrick: ok. I’ll see you two for lunch.

Madjuan: later pat. Ok chicken. Lets get to science.

Meanwhile, in Danville, two brothers, their sister who was intended on busting them, and their secret agent-part pet platypus, were all getting ready to move…

Phineas: mom, why are we moving?

Lynda: because, your father got a new job in the state of New Mexico. We have to move so we can be closer to his job.

Ferb: ok, mom. I’m finished packing.

Phineas: hey Ferb, help me get my stuff into the moving van.

Ferb. Ok.

Phineas: you know what? I wish there was an easier way of moving. Ferb, I know what were going to do today. hey, where’s Perry?

Perry pushed a button and it took him into his secret lair, where his commander, major monogram appeared on his screen.

Major monogram: Good afternoon agent p. doofensmirtz is up to something and we need you to find out what it is. Good luck agent p.

Perry saluted his commander, and headed out.

Meanwhile back at Madjuan’s school…

The bell rang and everyone was in science class.

Madjuan: remember chicken, we can’t let them get ANYWHERE near her. Got it?

Chicken: ok.

Leroy: ok you guys. Let’s do this.

To be continued…

 

There is chapter 2. Longest chapter ever. Anyway, please read and review. Until next time, see yah!


	3. Madjuan's/Leroy's abition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leroy plans Madjuan's ultimate downfall.

Leroy: NOW!

In an instant, Paul pulled the gun on madjuan, and aimed it for him.

Chicken: madjuan, look out!

Madjuan ducked from the bullet, and just clipped his ear.

Paul: damnit!

The principle was in the other room at the time, and heard the gun shot. 

Principle: Paul, Leroy. In my office. NOW!!!

Leroy: I told you not to miss. 

Paul: shut up.

Chicken: madjuan, you ok?

Madjuan: yeah. is dawn ok?

Madjuan and chicken went to where dawn was.

Madjuan: dawn, you ok?

Dawn was crying really hard on the floor. 

Dawn: madjuan!

She jumped up and gave madjuan a hug.

Madjuan’s P.O.V

 

When me and chicken found her, she was on the floor. She looked very scared. She yelled my name, and gave me a hug. I could tell she was frightened by the way she hugged me. 

 

End madjuan’s P.O.V

Madjuan: what’s wrong?

Dawn: (very frightened) I’m so scared.

Madjuan: don’t worry. I’ll protect you. He was trying to hit me. Luckily, he didn’t hit me.

Dawn: please, don’t leave me. Please…

Madjuan: I won’t let them harm you. I promise.

Meanwhile…

Principle: Paul, your expelled.

Paul: WHAT?!?! WHY?!?!

Principle: you had a gun. You tried to kill someone. Turn your books in, and get out of this school. Understand?

Leroy: ha ha.

Principle: don’t think you’re off the hook too young man. You were involved in this too; you’ll probably get expelled too. I’ll decide later. Now get out of my office. Now.

Leroy: let’s go back to the base. 

Leroy and Paul went back to the base.

Leroy: don’t fret Paul. I have another plan.

Paul: where’s my bulletproof vest?!

Leroy: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!

Meanwhile, back in Danville…

Isabella: hi phineas. Whatcha doing?

Phineas: just inventing something that will help us move faster. I call it the movinator 9000! With it. It’ll make moving a lot easier. 

Isabella: wow. Cool.

Candace: what are you two up to?

Phineas: We just invented the movinator 9000. you want to use it?

Candace: oooohhh, when I tell mom, you two are so busted!

Phineas: so, I guess you don’t want to use it?

Meanwhile, back at madjuan’s school…

Ring!

The bell rang for 4th period.

Madjuan: (stupid Leroy! Stupid Paul! The should just bu-)

Dawn: madjuan? Please, could you walk me to class?

Madjuan: What do you have?

Dawn: math.

Madjuan: I have that class too. Don’t worry. I will protect you from that idiot.

Dawn: really?

Madjuan looked into her eyes.

Madjuan: I will protect you. I promise. (Wow, her eyes are so beautiful.)

Dawn blushed at Madjuan’s words.

Dawn: ok. thanks.

Leroy: look at them. I hate that madjuan so much. A well-placed bullet in the brain will put an end to him once and for all. 

Patrick: hey madjuan.

Madjuan: pat. What did you get from Leroy’s base?

Patrick: I’ll tell you later at lunch. I’ll be late to class if I show you.

Madjuan: since when do you care about being early?

Patrick: I don’t, but I want to get to Waterman’s class. We’re having a party.

Madjuan: oh. Well, have fun at your party.

Patrick: thanks. Later.

Madjuan grabbed dawn’s hand and they both walked to math class together.

Ring.

The tardy bell rang.

Madjuan: I wonder where chicken is.

Just then chicken walked in.

Madjuan: chicken, where have you been?

Chicken: forget that. I need to talk to you. Alone.

Madjuan: what’s wrong?

Chicken: the reason I was late is because of that Leroy.

Madjuan: why? What did that idiot do?

Chicken: this is what I herd.

-flashback-

chicken: I was walking to math when I herd Leroy talking. He said. “ a well placed bullet in the brain will put an end to him once and for all.” Then I said, “Leroy, you cant do squat to madjuan.” He said, “shut up chicken. I will destroy him for lunch.” That’s when I came running to tell you.

-end flashback-

Chicken: be careful madjuan. I think the new girl likes you. 

Madjuan: why?

Chicken: she always hangs around with you. That’s a sign.

Madjuan: maybe she does like me. Who knows? But first I have to get rid of that pest.

Chicken: how are you going to do that?

Madjuan: I don’t know chicken. I don’t know.

 

Please read and PLEASE review. I mean it! until next time, see yah!


	4. Defending Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leroy tries to get revenge on Madjuan by getting Dawn expelled. Madjuan must defend his friend before Leroy succeeds.

Chicken: what do we do madjuan?

Madjuan: I don’t know chicken. On one side, I have to protect Dawn from that monster, and on the other hand, if I confront Leroy, he’ll probably shoot my brains out. 

Chicken: well, we’ll think of something. 

Madjuan: yeah, I hope so. Hey, look who our sub is. It’s Mr. monks. 

Chicken: oh my god. Not this guy again. 

Madjuan: do you remember the last time we had him?

Chicken: I sure do. 

[Flashback]

Chicken: Mr. monks, may I use the restroom? 

Mr. monks: no, class just started. You should have used it when you were switching classes. It’s too late. 

[End flashback]

Chicken: uuuuhhhhh!!! I hate this guy so much!!!!

Madjuan: don’t worry. It’s just for 1 period. Oh wait, we have him for acellus too. 

Chicken: NO!!!!!!!!!

Madjuan: sorry dude.

Mr. monks: ok everyone, please turn to page 36 in your math book. 

Dawn: um, Mr. monks?

Mr. monks: yes?

Dawn: can I please go get my book from my locker?

Mr. monks: why of course you can. 

Chicken: WHAT!!!!???? You let her go get her book, but don’t let me out to go use the bathroom?

Mr. monks: you didn’t need to go that bad.

Chicken: yes I did! I barley made it to the bathroom.

Mr. monks: whatever. Ms. Berlitz, you may get your book.

Dawn: thank you Mr.

Dawn stepped out to get her book from her locker. Once she did, madjuan noticed that she was gone and panicked. Leroy just tried to kill him in 3rd period. What would he try and do to her?

Meanwhile…

Dawn: stop at 20, then stop at 11, then turn and pull on 6. ah! Here it is. My math book. 

She opened the front cover to reveal a heart with the names madjuan + dawn.

Dawn: (sigh) I wish he would feel the same way I do about him. 

She walked back into class, and just as the door closed, Leroy appeared.

Leroy: what was the code again? Oh yes, 20,11,6. ha ha! Now just to put this gun in here. That should teach her to call me a creep. Oh Mr. principle!

Leroy went to the principles office.

Principle: what Leroy? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?

Leroy: guess what I found in the locker of Dawn berlitz?

Meanwhile…

Chicken: do it!

Madjuan: no way. Are you nuts?! She doesn’t like me in that way.

Chicken: dude, she obviously likes you. She sits next to you, she asked you to protect her, she looked at you strange when you first met, and she told me that she really admires you. 

Just then, the phone rang.

Mr. monks: hello? … ok. I’ll send her. Bye.

Madjuan: chicken, what’s going on?

Mr. monks: ms Dawn Berlitz! To the principle’s office. Now!!

Just as Dawn was leaving, Leroy was walking in.

Madjuan: Leroy, where were you?

Leroy: wouldn’t you like to know.

Madjuan: chicken, he did something. What did you do to her you moron??!!!

Leroy: you got Paul expelled. It looks like what goes around comes around.

Madjuan: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!???

Meanwhile…

Principle: ms berlitz, bringing a gun to school is no laughing matter. 

Dawn: I didn’t bring the gun.

Principle: then why was it found in your locker?

Dawn: I don’t know. Someone’s framing me. 

Principle: who?

Dawn: I don’t know!

Meanwhile…

Madjuan: what did you do to her???

Leroy: I didn’t do anything! You have no proof. 

Dawn: can I at least get some witnesses?

Principle: I suppose. I’ll call in 3 witnesses. Then you call in 3 witnesses. Who will they be?

Dawn: you call in your witnesses first.

Principle: as you wish. Ms secretary?

Secretary: yes? 

Principle: are you leaving for Virginia yet?

Secretary: why, yes. I’m leaving in an hour. What do you need?

Dawn: wait, your leaving?

Secretary: yes I am. I got a job for a man named Terradive. He is a scientist in Virginia, studying time travel.

Principle: that’s nice. Can you get me Caitlin, Justin, and Leroy please?

Secretary: yes, of course. 

Dawn: oh no.

The 3 people came in and spoke against her, all accusing her of bringing the gun.

Dawn: may I call my people now? 

Principle: sure.

Dawn: I call in Patrick, chicken, and madjuan.

Patrick enters the office.

Principle: ok Patrick. Did you see dawn bring a gun?

Patrick: no. She would never do that. Can I go now? I’m having a party in waterman’s.

Principle: fine. Go ahead.

Then chicken enters the office.

Principle: Christian…

Chicken: please, call me chicken.

Principle: ok chicken, would dawn bring a gun to school?

Chicken: no. Leroy is accusing her of bringing a gun. That’s probably his. I heard him say he was going to put a bullet in Madjuan’s brain. 

Principle: ok chicken. Send in madjuan.

Madjuan comes in to the office. 

Principle: secretary, send in Leroy one last time.

Leroy walks in.

Madjuan: what the heck is he doing here?

Principle: he’s here for support. I trust him, but not you.

Madjuan: you’re so unbelievable. 

Leroy: shut it madjuan.

Principle: ok madjuan. Would Dawn ever bring a gun to school?

Madjuan: what? No, of course not. Someone’s framing her. And I have a pretty good thought on who it is.

Leroy: shut up madjuan. You know nothing.

Madjuan: can you please tell him to be quiet?

Principle: Leroy, hush. Continue madjuan.

Madjuan: Leroy is trying to frame her because she told him earlier to bug off. 

Leroy: that’s not true.

Madjuan: be quiet Leroy. Anyway, Paul had the gun. Leroy obviously got the gun from him.

Leroy: there’s no proof that that’s the same gun.

Madjuan: principle, what are you going to do?

The principle thinks about this for a while.

Principle: ms berlitz, your expelled. Get out.

Dawn: oh no. 

Dawn started to cry.

Madjuan: dawn, please don’t cry.

Leroy: let her cry. All she’s done since she’s got here is cause chaos.

When madjuan herd that, he finally snapped.

Madjuan: WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALL READY??!!!

Leroy: you shut up!

Madjuan: NO!!! YOU SHUT UP. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BE NICE ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU PUSHED IT. YOU PUSHED IT ALL THE WAY. NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY. I HAVE BEEN PUSHED AROUND ALL MY LIFE, AND LET INNOSENT PEOPLE GET THROWN OUT OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF MORONS LIKE YOU. PEOPLE SOMETIMES ASK ME, “what’s wrong with the school,” AND I SAY “sometimes maybe the teachers get a little out of hand.” BUT YOU KNOW WHAT LEROY? I KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL, IT’S YOU!!!!!! YOU’RE THE ENTIRE PROBLEM WITH THIS SCHOOL! YOUR ALWAYS TALKING BACK TO EVERYONE, I NEVER SEE YOU WITH A GIRL. YOUR EITHER GIVING THEM CRAP, OR TORMENTING THEM! YOU JUST DON’T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Principle: wow.

Madjuan: principle, I’m sorry for getting like that. But you needed to know the truth. Now, are you going to trust a no good, crap talking person, who always torments girls, has about 50 referrals to this point, and is late to every class, or are you going to trust someone who has NEVER been late, who has no write ups, and knows how to respect people. Choose now, him or me.

Principle: madjuan, it seems I’ve made a grave mistake. Leroy, you have 1 month of detention. Get out of my office you disrespectful little piece of junk. Now! Madjuan, I’m sorry for ever doubting you. I know now, who to turn to when I need to talk to someone. Goodbye madjuan. 

The principle leaves the office.

Leroy: THIS ISN’T OVER MADJUAN!! Tomorrow will be the scariest day of your life. And as for you…

He points at dawn, while madjuan spreads his arms across her.

…I’ll get you later.

Madjuan: you will do no such thing.

Leroy: you wait. YOU JUST WAIT!

Leroy exits the office.

Madjuan: Dawn, you ok?

She gave him a big hug, and started crying in his arms.

Dawn: (crying) thank you. That’s the kindest thing any boy has ever done for me. 

Madjuan leaned in and just as they were about to kiss, the bell for lunch rang.

Madjuan: (damn bell. Never let’s me have my way.)

Madjuan and dawn walked up to lunch, and got their trays, and sat down with Patrick and chicken.

Madjuan: So, pat, what did you get from Leroy’s ship? Oh my god, hold that thought, I have to hit the bathroom.

Madjuan left for the bathroom.

Dawn: madjuan is so sweet. He defended me when he needed to. And just when the bell rang, he was so about to kiss me. I so love him right now. But you too can’t tell anyone that I like him. I want him to tell me he likes me. And you can’t tell him either. Got it?

Chicken and Patrick: got it.

Madjuan came back from the bathroom.

Chicken: madjuan, guess what?

Madjuan: what?

Chicken: dawn likes…

Just as he said that, Dawn gave him a look that said, “don’t you dare tell him. Or else.”

Madjuan: well?

Chicken: she likes pizza. Just like you.

Madjuan: really? Wow. That’s cool. So, Patrick, what is it that you got from Leroy’s ship? 

Patrick: well madjuan, do you really want to know?

Madjuan: yes. Tell us. We’re all dying to find out. What did you get?

Patrick: well, I got a…

To be continued.

 

Ha ha! Cliffhanger. What exactly did Patrick get? You’ll have to read the next chapter to find out. Anyway, after this story is complete, I will be making 3 more stories after this. I will announce the titles of all 3 in the upcoming chapters. There are 2 left for the prequel. So, the title for my next fanfic, my 5th chronological, 6th overall, the fic that picks up right after the events of operation: lockdown is titled the great escape! Well, see you all in the next chapter. Please review if you want to. So, until next time, see yah!


	5. Anything For a Blue Eyed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Madjuan saves Dawn from getting expelled, Dawn grows closer to Madjuan. Leroy gets more infuriated with her by the minute...

… A bulletproof vest!

Madjuan: you got a bulletproof vest?! Nice pat. Nice.

Patrick: yeah, it was right there when I walked in the door.

Madjuan: nice.

Chicken: that Leroy is such an idiot.

Dawn: I know. He creeps me out so much.

Madjuan: shall we go?

Chicken: I’m not finished eating yet. What about you pat?

Patrick: same here.

Madjuan: ok. you ready Dawn?

Dawn: yeah.

Madjuan: we’ll catch up with you two later. Let’s go.

Madjuan and dawn went and dumped their trays, and walked outside.

Chicken: wow. Those two are made for each other.

Patrick: yeah. hey listen chicken, I found some things in Leroy’s ship. Plans for a brainwashing machine, a jailhouse somewhere in the mountains, and a plan to invade the school. what do you think these plans mean?

Chicken: I have no clue. Let’s go check them out. 

Patrick: ok. if his ship is still there.

Chicken and Patrick dumped their trays and headed for Leroy’s ship.

Meanwhile…

Madjuan: (does she like me? If she does, then when should I make my move?)

Madjuan get’s close to dawn and holds her hand. Dawn blushes uncontrollably.

Madjuan: (ok, that did something.)

The bell rang for 5th period.

Madjuan: what do you have next? 

Dawn: woodworking.

Madjuan: nice. Me too.

They both walked into the woodworking room.

Madjuan: Mr. Monks?

Mr. Monks: Mr. Waterman had to go home early today. I’m covering for him.

Chicken walks into the woodworking classroom and discovers Mr. monks.

Chicken: oh my god! You’re our sub in this class too?

Mr. Monks: and next class too.

The period went by like a flash, kind of how 1st period went. Next was the computer class, acellus, then was English.

Chicken: one more bad period to go. 

Madjuan: sorry about the bad day today dude. I didn’t know Mr. monks would be our sub for three periods in a row.

Chicken: it’s ok. 

7th period took forever to end.

Teacher: I want all of you to do 20 sentences in class today.

The clock ticked at 2:20 P.M.

Madjuan: ok. Time to get started.

Madjuan wrote the 20 sentences and turned them in. he looked back at the clock, and it was barley 2:21 P.M.

Madjuan: oh come on! how the heck is THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!?!?

After waiting what seemed an eternity, the bell finally rang at 3:00 P.M.

Madjuan: Thank god it finally ended. I’m going on the bus chicken. See you.

Chicken: see you.

Madjuan got on the bus and sat on his seat. Then dawn walked in on the same bus.

Leroy: look everybody. It’s miss troublemaker. Sorry, you can’t sit anywhere on this bus. It’s full.

Madjuan: dawn! You can come sit with me.

Dawn: thanks.

Dawn sticks her tongue out at Leroy.

Leroy: stupid chick. I cannot wait till tomorrow.

Madjuan: pay no attention to that world-class jerk. 

Dawn: thanks madjuan. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. 

Madjuan: anything for a blue-eyed girl.

Dawn: aaawww. You’re so sweet.

Leroy (sarcastically) you’re so sweet. Oh barf.

Madjuan: what did you say you “chick magnet?” Oh yeah, that’s right, you can’t get anywhere near a girl without them barfing on you. So shut the hell up.

Dawn: thanks.

The bus drove and stopped at dawn’s house. 

Dawn: well, this is my stop. Thanks madjuan. You’ve been so helpful to me today. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know. Thanks again.

She kisses madjuan on the cheek. 

Just as she is walking off the bus, Leroy tripped her on purpose. 

Leroy: watch where your going.

Madjuan got up and helped dawn up.

Madjuan: you ok?

Dawn: (weakly): yeah.

Madjuan helped her off the bus. 

Madjuan: bye.

Dawn: bye.

Madjuan went back into the bus and punched Leroy in the mouth.

Madjuan: you’re a son of a bitch! If you ever do that again, I’ll kick your ass! 

Madjuan went back to his seat and sat down. The bus came to his house and he got down. He went in and thought about the day. He played his ps3 and by the time he knew it it was already 10:00 P.M. he turned in and dreamed about him trying to rescue dawn from being killed by Leroy. Before he rescued her, he had woken up. He got on the bus and sat in his seat, where dawn was sitting. 

Dawn: hi.

Madjuan: hey.

Dawn: why were the other kids saying I couldn’t sit in this seat?

Madjuan: because only certain people can sit on this seat. You and me only.

The bus pulled up to school and they both got down.

Dawn: hey, I’ve got to put my books in my locker. I’ll see you in first. K?

Madjuan: ok. see yah!

Madjuan went into the gym for breakfast.

Madjuan: hey guys.

Chicken: where’s your girlfriend, Dawn?

Madjuan: she’s not my girlfriend. Yet.

Teacher: let’s go to first.

The two friends went to first and there was no sign of Dawn or Leroy. They went to second, then third then fourth. In fourth, they herd an announcement.

Announcement: hello everyone. This announcement is for someone who has lost something and cannot find them. Figure this out. What do the colors blue, pink, white, an enormous basketball court, 12:00 P.M and the counterpart to dusk all have in common? 

The announcement ended. Madjuan pondered this for a moment. 

Chicken: madjuan, do you know what it is?

Madjuan: I don’t know.

They went to lunch and kept thinking about what the item was. Madjuan finally realized what the item was. 

Madjuan: chicken, I’m going to need your help.

 

What’s the answer to the riddle? No special contest or anything, but I want to know what YOU guys think it is. Please review if you want to. I would really like to know what all my readers out there in the world out there think about my story series. I’m getting readers from all over the world. So please, all of you out there tell me what you all think. Also, thanks to all of you who are reading out there. This story series would be dead right now without all of the readers out there. So thank you all. One last thing, the title of the story that takes place after the great escape is titled Rescue Dawn. Well, until next time, see yah!


	6. The Fight For Dawn's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan finds out where Dawn is, and he'll do anything to save Dawn from the clutches of Leroy.

here is the final chapter of the 2 new students: prequel, the fight for Dawn’s life.

 

Madjuan ran as fast as he could to the gym. He found out that the item from the riddle was Dawn herself. He entered the gym, and with all the lights closed, all he could focus on was rescuing Dawn. 

Madjuan: Leroy you little bitch! Where the H E double letter that comes after K are you!?

Madjuan looked all over for him, but there was no sign of him. Suddenly, he saw Dawn.

Madjuan: Dawn!

Dawn: (panicking) Madjuan, please help me. He’s out of hi-

Leroy, who had put a bandana over her mouth so she wouldn’t finish her sentence, cut her off abruptly.

Leroy: lovely girl, huh Madjuan? You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her, now would you?

Madjuan: let her go Leroy. This is between you and me. 

Leroy: no way Madjuan! 

Madjuan: look, everyone has his or her price, so what is it going to take for you to let her go?

Leroy: tell the principle to unexpell Paul.

Madjuan: there is no way in the world I would ever do that. Now let her go. NOW!

Madjuan took about 5 steps towards them. Then Leroy pulled a gun out from his pocket and pointed it at Dawn’s head.

Leroy: don’t you step any closer. You make one more step, you’ll never see her again.

Madjuan: damn it…

Just then, he started walking backwards toward the door. 

Madjuan: where are you going?

Leroy: oh, me? I’m getting out of here, and going to china. See you loser!

Madjuan had no choice to run toward them, hoping that he could run fast enough to get to them. But he ran two steps, and he heard a gunshot. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and He looked down to his chest, only to discover that he had been shot. He fell back, and he was gone.

Dawn: NO! Madjuan. (Sobbing) you monster! How could you? 

Leroy: SHUT UP GIRL! Unless you would like to join him. 

Madjuan: NOW CHICKEN!

In an instant, Chicken came out of nowhere, swinging down from a rope, hitting Leroy in the side of the face with his feet, knocking him to the ground. 

Leroy: NO!!!! How can this be? I KILLED YOU!

Madjuan: no. You THOUGHT you had killed me.

(Flashback)

Chicken: what do you mean you need my help?

Madjuan: I just realized that that the answer to the riddle is Dawn and the gym. Leroy kidnapped her, made that announcement, and is now probably waiting for me in the gym.

Chicken: ok. But you need my help why?

Madjuan: because, you know that rope that’s hanging from the ceiling?

Chicken: Yeah?

Madjuan: well, I’m going to need you to swing from the rope and somehow kick Leroy so he doesn’t hurt dawn. He’ll probably try to escape from the rear entrance, so when I yell, “now chicken,” you swing down on him with all your might.

Patrick: can I help in anyway?

Madjuan: you know that bulletproof vest you got from his ship?

Patrick: yeah?

Madjuan: I might need it. Can you give it to me?

Patrick: ok. Sure.

Madjuan: ok. I’ll go into the gym first to distract Leroy. Then when I give the signal, you kick him. Got it?

Chicken: got it.

Madjuan: ok. Let’s go.

(End flashback) 

Madjuan took off his jacket to reveal that he was wearing the bulletproof vest Patrick had stolen from Leroy’s ship. 

Leroy: you dirty trickster!

Madjuan: aren’t I? Dawn, come on.

Dawn: ok.

Dawn started walking towards madjuan.

Leroy: oh no you don’t!

Leroy grabbed the gun off of the floor and aimed at Dawn’s leg. 

Leroy: take this!

A gunshot was herd and Dawn felt a sudden pain in her right leg.

Dawn: (painly) ah! My leg!

Madjuan: DAWN!

Madjuan ran towards her to help her.

Chicken: you son of a bitch! Why would you do that?

Leroy: you know why? Because I hate Madjuan, you, and Dawn. If neither Paul nor me can have Dawn, no one can! Not even Madjuan!

Chicken subdued the gun and picked up Leroy and put him in the garbage can.

Leroy: you wait. Next time we get new students, I’m brainwashing them. HA HA HA!

Chicken hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Chicken shut the hell up already.

Madjuan: Chicken, help. She’s bleeding like crazy.

Chicken: what do we do? 

Madjuan: call 9-1-1. Hurry. 

The ambulance came to the school as fast as they could. They patched up dawn as fast as they could. She woke up about 2 hours later. Madjuan was right there holding her hand when she woke up.

Madjuan: (calmly) hey. How you feeling?

Dawn: (Weakly) really weak. 

Madjuan: you lost a lot of blood. They got here just in time. They said that they would have to take you in to do a blood transfusion. I’m just glad your ok. 

Madjuan started to cry.

Dawn: oh madjuan…

Doctor: um, madjuan? 

Madjuan: yes?

Doctor: we will be taking her to the hospital now.

Madjuan: ok. Please doc, take care of her.

Doctor: don’t worry; she’ll be just fine.

Madjuan: thanks, doc.

The ambulance took off from the school.

Chicken: Madjuan, it’s time to go home.

Madjuan: where’s that SOB Leroy? 

Chicken: he took off and ran like a little bitch.

Madjuan: ok. Later Chicken.

Chicken: later.

Madjuan got on his bus and waited to get home. He got home and at around 6:00 P.M. he called the hospital and asked for Dawn.

Madjuan: hello? How’s Dawn Berlitz doing?

Nurse: well, she’s doing fine but she will have to miss school tomorrow to do the blood transfusion and recover. She should be back in school the day after tomorrow. 

Madjuan: ok. Thank you.

Madjuan hung up the phone and went to bed at 11:00 P.M. he started crying on his pillow.

Madjuan: i swear. I will not let anything happen to any new kids that come. And I will not let anything happen to Dawn ever again.

He fell asleep and had a dream about him and his friends playing a concert at his school. The song that was playing was “moneytalks” by AC/DC. The next morning, he woke up to a quiet, peaceful day. He opened his eyes, and looked down at the clock, which read 7:00 A.M.

Madjuan: great. Another day of school. I have to go deal with Leroy again.

 

Ah. Now were back to where this all started. Now the 2 new students happens, then JAILBREAK! happens, then operation: lockdown happens. I also completely forgot about Phineas and Ferb’s sub-plot. Their story will be fully adapted into another story I will write at a later time. I will announce when I do so. The title will be “the 2 new students prequel: Phineas and Ferb’s story.” So, it’s up to the readers now. Should I do “the great escape!” first, or finish “bridge to terrabithia: travel through time”? It’s up to the readers. Please let me know in your reviews. Also, the final title in the 2 new students series will be Phineas illness. So, until next time, see yah!


End file.
